


love story

by angelcandyelle, markhyuckfest



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcandyelle/pseuds/angelcandyelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckfest/pseuds/markhyuckfest
Summary: Prompt number:#047Side Pairings (if any): Lee Jeno/ Na JaeminSummary: Mark went home from an exhausting day from music core. All he wanted to do was to cuddle his sweet boyfriend but his boyfriend may have something else in mind





	love story

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: So I chose this prompt because I always wanted to read a fic about Hyuck seeing Mark and Mina on Music core and he couldn’t hide his petty self. I also wanted to say that I referenced a song here and it is [tapping on the table] LOVE STORY by Taylor Swift YAYYYYYYY. Anyways this is my first

“Haechan” 

“Haechan... come on you can’t be mad at me for these things.”

“Haechan”, Mark said.

“Me and Jaehyun hyung are going out, just please eat.” Mark sighed and closed the door. When he turned around he saw that Jaemin was waiting to enter his and Donghyuck’s room.

“Nana can yo-“ Mark wasn’t able to finish his sentence cause Jaemin already opened his mouth and finished the sentence for him.

“Can I make sure Hyuck will eat? Can I take care of him too? Yes i can. Now go, Jaehyun hyung has been waiting for you since when? A thousand years ago?”

Mark nodded and was heading out when he stopped on his tracks and tried his luck for the last time today.

“Haechan please open the door”

Silence ensued in the next few seconds and Mark sighed. He just had to try again tomorrow.

“Goodnight Love.”

Mark reached the door when he heard Jaemin say, “It’s okay Hyuck, just talk to him tomorrow so that both of you will have a clear head by then.”

And with that Mark closed the door to the dreamies dorm

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Mark and Jaehyun arrive at the Cafe which serves the closest hot choco to the ones they have in America.

After they got inside Mark orders hot choco with marshmallows and whip cream on top for him and his hyung. Once they got their hot choco they sat down at one of the seats in the cafe which was the farthest away from the door but you can still see the nice view outside.

“Sooo what happened to Donghyuck?” Jaehyun smirked and raised his drink and drank.

Mark blinked his eyes and spluttered out a “huh? Why do you think me and Donghyuck have a problem?” 

“Well the only time you suggest to drink hot chocolate from this specific cafe is when you have problems.”

“Oh well ummmm...” holding the cup tightly Mark sighed and looked at the marshmallows floating around his drink. 

“You know about me being an mc in a music show right? Uhmmm well I’ll be hosting the show with Mina”

“Mina?” Jaehyun’s eyebrows furrowed and a little frown made its way to his face

“Yah Mina from Gugudan or mostly know in our dorm as my classmate”

“Oh that Mina” realisation made its way to Jaehyun’s eyes 

“Well just talk to Haechan, you know he couldn’t resist even a day of not hugging you”

“Well maybe you’re right” mumbled Mark as he enjoyed his hot choco with his hyung.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay maybe Jaehyun isn’t right. It has been 2 days without Donghyuck being clingy to him and even outright ignoring him.

“Hyunnnnggggg, hyunnnnnngggg he is not talking to me” complained Mark while he and Taeyong are in the kitchen of the 127 dorm.

“He’ll come around Mark just give him some time and space.”

“But... but... but HYUNGGG he already ignored me for 2 straight days. Did you notice hyung 2 DAYS and he hasn’t even talked to me except if it’s totally needed.” 

“Dont pout Mark it isn’t gonna help you in the long run.”

“Well maybe if Donghyuck actually talked to him he wont be this pouty ass dog that is walking around with a sad aura around him” hearing this Mark spun around and pouted once more to Yuta.

“I can’t help it, i have been accustomed to him being clingy already and well it just feels weird”

“Well good luck. Tomorrow Donghyuck is gonna see you again with Mina, and presumably everyday until you or Mina steps down from being an MC.” Yuta then stood up and walked out of the living room but stopped and shouted 

“MARK! DONGHYUCK! WE ARE GOING OUT TO EAT WITH THE YOUNGER ONES!”

ugh life is so unfair thought Mark as he saw Donghyuck going out of his room and following Yuta. 

“WAIT FOR ME HYUNG” with that he got his hoodie and run towards the door to follow his hyung and Donghyuck to the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Let’s just say that one half of the table (read again: the dreamies) could feel the insane amount of tension that night. 

“Uhum” 

“What now Jeno”

“Uhh Hyuck maybe you can move a little bit to the right so Nana can sit properly?” When he said that Jeno got a glare from Jaemin

Donghyuck wordlessly shifted a little bit to his right which, surprise surprise was closer to Mark.

“No no! It’s actually fine Hyuck, I like it better when you sit closer to me.”

This comment was actually gonna earn Jeno another look from Jaemin but Donghyuck tugged at Jaemin’s hands a little. 

“It’s fine Nana i’ll just sit here.”

When Donghyuck started to eat again he felt Mark’s hands ghosting itself onto his.

“Hmmmmm.”

When Mark realised that it was him that Donghyuck was humming to he started to quickly eat again and tried not to look unto Donghyuck’s side anymore.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“So what are you doing here?” Jaemin flopped into his bed with a bowl of gummy bears and trying not to look calm so that Mark can at least be afraid of him.

“You know Jaem that I know you for like half of my life. You acting that you are angry at me wont work like it used too.”

“ughhhhh I can’t even hyung” Jaemin whined, “why can’t you at least pretend that you are scared.”

Mark chuckled and thought of how whining makes Jaemin look like a freaking oversized baby. 

“So what do you want huh?” 

“Well how can I make Donghyuck not mad at me anymore”

Mark may be dreaming for Jaemin’s smirking and he doesn’t know why a smirking Jaemin still looks like an angel.

And then that started Nana’s plan. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Oh God please help, please give me enough strength to do this” was in Mark’s mind as he was silently praying.

“Oh Markieeeee” said Jaemin in a sing song voice while entering his room.

“Are you ready?” 

“Are you sure Donghyuck will forgive me?”

“Yah why wouldn’t he? I’m pretty sure that after this he would totally forgive you.”

“Oh well here goes me embarrassing myself” was all Mark thought while pushing the doors.  
~.~.~.~.~.

“We were both young when I first saw you.” Mark sang as he saw Donghyuck laughing with the dreamies by the dining table.

“I close my eyes and the flashbacks starts I’m standing there on the balcony of summer air.” Mark saw Donghyuck whipping his head to stare at him.

“See the lights see the party the ball gowns see you make you way through the crowd and say hello”

“Ahhhhhh” the dreamies were freaking out (read: mainly chenle) and started shaking Donghyuck’s arm.

“Little did I know” little by little all the NCT members started appearing with confused expressions throughout but then they all started grinning when they saw Mark standing in the middle of the dining room with a blush on his face and singing to Donghyuck.

“That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said “stay away from Juliet”” seeing Donghyuck smile and blush made Mark’s confidence grew and he started singing louder and with much love that Donghyuck can actually feel it.

“And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don’t go” 

“And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone” Mark started walking towards Donghyuck and the rest of the NCT members parted so that Mark can go to Donghyuck. If this was a different situation (actually it CAN be this situation) the rest of the NCT members will think that this was super romantic.

“I’ll be waiting all there’s left to do is run. You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess.” Mark reached Donghyuck and offered his hand which Donghyuck held. Mark then raised Donghyuck and stared right at his eyes. 

“This our Love Story baby Just say yes” Mark touched his forehead to Donghyuck’s and closed his eyes.

They stared there for a few seconds until...

“You do know you still gotta say something right?” 

“Ohhh yeah haha” Mark scratched his neck slightly.

“I’m so sorry Donghyuck.”

“I’m sorry too Mark, I know that being the new mc for music core is not your fault. I was just being petty because I will have less time with you.” Donghyuck pouted and looked at his feet which he started shuffling.

Mark chuckled and said “you know, you being petty is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you right?”

“I’ll try to be less petty so that I wouldn’t be THAT jealous.”

Yuta snorted after that line. “No Lee Donghyuck will be less petty. You’re 100% petty and that is why we love you.”

“I love you”mark whispered to Donghyuck’s ear as they hugged in front of their second family.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Donghyuck”

“Donghyuck.... Donghyuck.....”

“Donghyuck please I’m sorry”

“Donghyuck... baby...”

Mark scratched his head and thought that another appointment with Jaemin should be set so Mark went in front of Jeno and Jaemin’s room and knocked.

“Nana please help me again”Mark begged when Jaemin opened the door.

“Why should I help you” Jaemin narrowed his eyes.

“Hyuck is mad again and you are his best friend”

“Well you shouldn’t have asked Mina if she thinks you’re handsome or not.”

“Bu..but”

“Goodnight to you too Hyung” and with that Jaemin shut the door in Mark’s face.


End file.
